Unified Social Democratic Party (Hobrazia)
Red | seats1_title = Seats in the National Council | seats1 = | seats2_title = Governorships | seats2 = | website = dsnp.dr.co | state = Hobrazia | country = | country_dab1 = Government of Hobrazia | parties_dab1 = Political parties in Hobrazia | elections_dab1 = Hobrazia }} The Unified Social Democratic Party (Hobrazian language: ერთიანი სოციალ-დემოკრატიული პარტია; tr. ertiani sotsial-demok’rat’iuli p’art’ia) formerly the National Democratic Party (Hobrazian: ეროვნულ-დემოკრატიული პარტია; tr. erovnul-demok’rat’iuli p’art’ia) is a major political party in Hobrazia. It is responsible for the February, 4677 foundation of the Hobrazian Democratic Federative Republic. The UDSP, despite its name, largely a communist/socialist political party. Originally founded as the National Democratic Party, underneath the guise of a center-right, right-wing political party, the UDSP formed in January, 4678 roughly a year after the NDP's founding. The UDSP united the center-left, left and far-left in Hobrazia especially left-wing nationalist (which currently make up the leadership of the party). Alexei Zakariadze, the charismatic former labor organizer was elected as the General-Secretary of the party's central committee. History Organization and leadership The Unified Social Democratic Party is organized similarly to many other communist and socialist political parties throughout the world. According to party operations, a Party Congress is held every seven years to elect its members. These members in turn elect the Central Committee, the Central Committee than elect the Political Bureau and the Secretariat. The General-Secretary is selected by the Central Committee, which is comprised of a variety of members. The Central Committee meets regularly, according to current party operations once a month while the Political Bureau meets daily. The Secretariat, in a Hobrazian anomaly, has a leadership post known as the "First Secretary" and is responsible for the administration of the party. The Political Bureau operates the party in the absence of the Central Committee, in essence being the day-to-day operators of the party. In practice, the Political Bureau is comprised of high-ranking government officials and important members of the regime. The Central Committee is similarly organized but features less important or middle tier members of the regime. The Political Bureau and the Central Committee maintain the principle of "democratic centralism" in which, in theory, votes are held for everything. With this noted, there are two status' of membership: Full Members and Candidate Members. Full Members are permitted to vote while Candidate Members are not. Central Committee membership (as of January, 4678) *Alexei Zakariadze (General-Secretary, Central Committee and Political Bureau Full Member) *Mikheil Bokuchava (Deputy General-Secretary, Central Committee and Political Bureau Full Member) *Sofiko Yachvilli (First Secretary, Central Committee and Political Bureau Full Member) *Vano Amilakhvari (Foreign Affairs Minister, Central Committee and Political Bureau Full Member) *Konstantine Urushadze (Internal Affairs Minister, Central Committee and Political Bureau Full Member) *Givi Pirtskhalaishvili (Finance Minister, Central Committee and Political Bureau Full Member) *Meliton Liparteliani (Defense Minister, Central Committee and Political Bureau Full Member) *Marina Rokva (Justice Minister, Central Committee and Political Bureau Full Member) *Korneli Tsulukidze (Infrastructure and Transport Minister, Central Committee and Political Bureau Full Member) *Dr. Ia Shalikashvili (Health and Social Services Minister, Central Committee and Political Bureau Full Member) *Dr. Iona Giorgadze (Education and Culture Minister), Central Committee and Political Bureau Full Member) *Rostom Tsulukidze (Science and Technology Minister), Central Committee and Political Bureau Full Member) *Avtandil Janashia (Food and Agriculture Minister, Central Committee and Political Bureau Full Member) *Olga Tusishvili (Environment and Tourism Minister, Central Committee and Political Bureau Full Member) *Kokhta Tugushi (Trade and Industry, Central Committee and Political Bureau Full Member) *General Amiran Abuselidze (Chief of Defense Forces Staff, Central Committee Candidate Member) *Major General Mykhajlo Nechyporenko (Commander of the Internal Troops of Hobrazia, Central Committee Candidate Member) *Major General Ariqshu Unazhokovy (Commander of the Border Troops of Hobrazia, Central Committee Candidate Member) Category:Political parties in Hobrazia